true love is forever
by ededdandeddymaniac
Summary: nazz falls for double d flame are welcomed *final* chapter is up read and review please
1. Nazz's dream

I don't own ed edd and eddy. I had help from a friend of mine. I am soon goin to make a site. Enough bull crap lets begin.  
  


Nazz: I've always wanted to tell you. But I didn't a chance.

????: I understand. If anyone knew you would have been the laughing stock of the cul-de-sac.

Nazz: But I don't care anymore if anyone found out and mocked us we would beat the crap out of them. 

Then Nazz leaned for a kiss.

"Aaah" Nazz awoke. "I don't get it," she whispered to herself. "I've been havin this dream for weeks and I still don't know what it means." she kept thinking about it until she fell back asleep.

The same dream came to Nazz again that night but this time the shape she had been talking to became clear and it finally hit her she was in love with Double D.


	2. The scam

Hey I'm back oh and if anyone didn't know I'm new. Oh and if you have any ideas please tell me in the reviews. 

Eddy: I have a scam that will have us rolling in jawbreakers.

Edd: And what would your brilliant scam be today Eddy.

Eddy gave Edd an ice cold glare before continuing.

Eddy: Well I think we should do one of our old scams and fix whatever flaw we made.

Edd was surprised eddy had actually came up with a reasonable idea. He remembered all the times he and the other eds had crashed and burned when they tried to earn money to buy jawbreakers. It was either of some idiotic mistake ed made or it was the kanker sisters stealing their money.

Eddy: Earth to Edd.

In all his thought he forgot about eddy and his scam.

Eddy: Now that I got your undivided attention I can continue with my explanation of what we are gonna do.

Edd: Explanation Eddy. Those tutoring lessons must be paying off.

Eddy: can it sockhead. As I was saying what we have to do is renact the en-o-gee drink scam but this time ed wont be the sells ed and I wont over do the sugar.

Ed: Aw but I want bve the sells ed please eddy.

Eddy and Edd: No! 

********************************************

Eddy: Come one come all and get a cool refreshing en-o-ge drink only 25cents.

Then Kevin and Nazz appeared. 

Kevin: Hey dorks what are you up to now.

Edd: Well Kevin. We're selling refreshments would you care to purchase one.

Kevin: Why not.

Kevin payed for two drinks. And offered one to Nazz. She accepted the drink. When she finiched she walked over to Edd.

Nazz: Uh Double D. I was just wondering I-.

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Kevin had called Eddy a dork and had started riding away.

Eddy: Okay boys lets go get those jawbreakers.

As they were on their to the candy store Edd could only have wondered what Nazz wanted from him.

***************************************************  
Finally I'm done with the second chapter oh and if you any comments or compliments please put them in the reviews and remember flames are excepted and if you do flame tell me what I'm lacking. So for now peace out!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. ed's advice

Whazup I'm back and I'm writing the third chapter. Please read and review and I don't mind flames just to refresh some peoples memories and if you have any ideas tell me.

************************************************

Nazz was quiet while walking around the cul-de-sac. And Kevin noticed this and spoke up.

Kevin: Hey Nazz you ok. You've been really quiet lately. And why where you trying to talk to Double Dork.

Nazz: No reason.

Kevin: you want want to eat some jawbreackers?

Nazz declined Kevin's offer and walked home. 

Meanwhile.............................

******************************

Double D: *slurp* So what do think Nazz wanted from me earlier.

Eddy: Nazz *slurp* talked to you when?

Double D: I guess you were to *slurp* busy arguing with Kevin to notice.

Eddy: So what are *slurp* you going to do about it romeo.

Ed: Well if Nazz goes to *slurp* the point where she has to talk to you without *slurp* Kevin's presences the subject in which she *slurp* chooses to talk about must be personal. Therefore I belive that you must speak to her in private *slurp*.

Double D: You think so Ed.

Ed: Think what Double d.

*********************************

Well thats all for now until I get another review. Remember it can be a flame, and if it is tell me what I did wrong. So for now peace. :) 


	4. Getting ready and the idea

Whazup I'm back for the fourth chapter. Thanks for all the good reviews. And like I said if you have any ideas tell me about them please. Hey also I had tons of help from my friend Elijah and DJ. Who might become a writer of fan fics.

***********************************

After hearing Ed's advice Double D decided to go home. While at home he wondered whether or not to call Nazz.. He dicided to wait so he settled down with a good book and started to read. But before long he fell fast asleep.

President: Thank you Profeser Double D *ring* for finding the cure for *ring* cancer, and for all your hard *ring* we give you the Nobel Peace Prize. *RING!!!!!!* Double D woke to the sound of his phone that he had recently put in his room.

Double D: Double D's room Double D speaking.

Nazz: Hi Double D Um............... I was just wondering if you could come over to my house to talk about stuff.

Double D remembered what Ed had told him.

Double D: Okay I'll be over in a couple of minutes. Is that okay?

Nazz: Yes well bye. *click*

When Nazz hung up Double D immedeatly Called Eddy. 

Eddy was dropped by this information.

Eddy: Well what are you waiting for ill be right over!!!

Double D: But wait Eddy................*click* eddy hung up.

I think I should call Ed thought Double D. Double D picked up the phone and dialed Ed's #*ring**ring**ring* 

Ed: Hello! The house of Ed and my little sister Sarah.

Double D: Hi Ed, Eddy has come up with one of his crazy idea come over and help me survive! Oh dear! That wasn't a good idea I now have two baffoons over.

Meanwhile at Double D's house Ed and Eddy show up.

Eddy: COME ON COME ON take a shower comb your hair brush your teeth! 

Double D: Wait isn't it you who COULDN'T court a girl of Nazz's caliber in the first place. Not to mention she wanted me come to her house by myself. But I do have an idea that you and ed can hear and see what Nazz and I do.

Eddy: Double D thats so not like you.

Double D: I know but I don't know what to do so I will take your advice for now okay.

Eddy: Now thats what I'm talkin about I'm starting to get the respect I deserve.

Ed: One plus one equals one on a bun.

Eddy: Ed.

Ed: yes eddy.

Eddy: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****************************************

k what do u think like I said my homies helped wid dis fic so like I said review and flames are okay.


	5. the time has arrived

Okay heres the low down it took me so long to do this because I got lazy and it goterased on accident well now im back with chapter 5. This chapter is dedicated to vengance. Whos story you gotta check out Yugi's True Love I think. Well enough run on sentences on with the fic.

****************************

Double d was wired and ready to go. He had a very small two way mic hidden under his hat in which ed and Eddy could hear every word and give him advice when he needed it, he put it there without Ed or Eddy seeing what was under his even though they already knew. Edd also had miniture camara on him so the other eds could watch the events on a mini tv Edd had inventeded.

  
  


Eddy: Hey sockhead can you hear me. Over, Edd had convinced him to use over at the end of every message.

  
  


Edd: Loud and clear. Over

  
  


Ed: Let me talk into the black interdimentinal communicator.

  
  


Eddy: No Ed. Its mine.

  
  


A crach is heard in the background. After hearing all this Edd giggled. At that momment he had reached Nazz's house. Edd reached forward and pushed the doorbell. Just seconds after his blond bombshell of his dreams appeared at the door.

**************************

Eddy: Give me that back burhead.

  
  


Ed: Not until we visit the planet of bacon and get the marrow sucked from our bones.

  
  


A lightbulb then appears over Eddy's head.

  
  


Eddy: Oh Ed if you give me back the mic ill give all the butter toast in my house.

  
  


Ed's face then scrunches up and tears start to form in his eyes

  
  


Ed: BUTTERED TOAST!!!!!!!!!! Yum yumm yumm.

  
  


Then ed breaks through Eddy's bedroom door and headed to Eddy's kitchin.

  
  


Eddy: okay lets check on double the sock head.

**********************

Nazz: hey Double D come on in.

  
  


Edd gulped. He had never been in a girls's house Except for Sarah's but thats totally different, dont ask me why in the reviews please. Edd then fainted.

  
  


He then found himself in a Room he didn't recongnize. Then he Remembered where he was.

**************************

Okay ythats it for now so I hoped you enjoyed it especially vengence well for now PEACE.


	6. eddy's point of view

Okay I know I haven't been writing lately. Let me explain. I've been lazy for a good while you know I'm back in the writing mood. For all the people especially vengeance that wanted the next chapter well it's here for your amusement. Mast of it is from Eddy. Enough BS on with the fic = ). $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I can't believe this Eddy thought. I'm the one with the devilishly good looks so why is it sock head is at Nazz's and I'm stuck with lumpy. He had been thinking the same thing ever since Edd had arrived at Nazz's house. Eddy checked the monitor. It appeared Edd had awakened. Eddy watched intently to what Edd did before becoming utterly disgusted and had to intervene.

Eddy: Hey Double D what are you doing? Eddy then heard Double D excuse himself and then go to the bathroom.

Edd: Yes Eddy? Responded Edd with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Eddy: What are ya doin? You're sittin there talkin like you've been friends for like a million years!!!! And you still haven't found out what she called you over for!! Eddy said finishing his rant. Edd was giggling in the background.

Eddy: What so god darn funny sock head!? Eddy yelled so loud that Nazz could almost hear him.

Edd: It sounds like someone is jealous. Well if you're so interested I'll ask her why she called when I exit this bathroom. Eddy was satisfied.

Ed: Hey Eddy where do you keep your butter? Eddy showed him where the butter was and went back to watching Edd.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Sorry it took so long. I'v just ben so dang busy its ridiculus. I hate fics that people never get bakc to so when I figured I was getting to be one of those people I started. Hey vengence this was 4 you. PEACE.


	7. a perfect match

Ok this is the low down. I'm bored out of my mind right now and have the urge to use my hands so there. By now we should all know im not the best writer so if you have a flame please make it about the story and not the spelling or something ok that was enough BS on with th fic.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Edd sooned joined up with Nazz and they continued to talk for just a little amount of time. Then Edd could no longer put up with his curiosity.

Edd; im sorry to interrupt our conversation but I would like to know why you have summoned me to humble abode. Nazz grew quite and said nothing for a moment and then she began to speak.

Nazz: I called you over because I've been having these dreams. Edd gave her a questioning look but she kept going.

Nazz: And the thing is you're in them and every time we end up ... kissing. Edd was shocked. The girl that he had adored since he first laid eyes on was admitting of having romantic dreams of him. But at a house a even more shocked boy watched.

Eddy: I don't believe this. This is simply weird. He became outraged.

Eddy: im the one with the looks the charm not to mention brains. Why in the world she dream of him.

Edd heard all of this but didn't say anything because of Nazz.

Nazz: So what do you think. It took awhile for Edd to answer.

Edd: I don't know. But what do you think we should do about it.

Nazz: well I wondering if you know we became boyfriend girlfriend and see If it works out.

Edd; Okay Nazz. But do you think the others will approve.

Nazz: I don't know or care really. But you know what they say True love lasts forever. And with that she leaned over and gave Edd a kiss.

*******************************

Elsewhere

Eddy; Oh well EdD got lucky knowing how sweet and innocent EdD was they would never break up. Ill guess ill have to find another girl to like.

Ed: Hey Eddy How much do you think it would cost to buy a ship to get to the planet of the bacon people.

Eddy: I don't know ed but lets see if we can get EdD and try a scam. With jazz with us there's no way the other kids would reject their scams. He smiled. May EdD wasn't the only lucky one after all

THE END

well that's the end. And like I said if you think this story totally blows just say so. Also, im gonna try another fic soon but for jimmy neutron. Well im out PEACE.


End file.
